


Unexpected

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [14]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, tell me this ship was not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Shego is a little self-conscious about dating Kim Possible, but there’s something about Kim that she just can’t resist.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 14 - Valentine's Day

Shego wasn’t big on playing dress-up. Kim had insisted that she perk up her outfit a bit for some sort of evening plan, but Shego just felt itchy and uncomfortable. Wearing a dress was weird and made her feel exposed in a way.

She didn’t like ringing the doorbell of Kim’s house, so she was waiting by the mailbox. It still seemed vaguely surreal that she was dating (was that even the right word to use?)  _Kim Possible_. Shego had never formally gone out with anyone, and now she was actively courting her arch nemesis. She really needed to get her head examined. Maybe she really was going crazy.

But she couldn’t deny that fighting with Kim had always given her more heat than just the heat of the moment. So, yeah, she’d just leaned down one day when she had Kimmie pinned, and she kissed her. And Kim didn’t fight it. In fact, she was almost more into it than Shego was. Then, they’d sat up and just stared at each other, and then Kim had asked Shego on their first date. That was a few months back, and ever since, Shego had felt like she’d been living a double life. She was too embarrassed to make it widely known that she was dating Kim Possible, so she still fought Kim at Drakken’s side, but she was more nervous than she used to be. More concerned about hurting her. But Kimmie was tough. She could hold her own.

Behind her, the door to the house opened, and Kim exited, wearing a gorgeous blue suit. Shego tugged at the hem of her green skirt nervously as she watched the girl approach. When Kim reached her, there was the usual awkwardness in the air,  _do we hug, do we kiss, what do I say to her_?But then, Kim pulled Shego in close and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day”. And Shego couldn’t help a silly, dazed smile from slipping onto her face. Dating Kim Possible might not have been what she’d expected, but it was exactly what she needed.


End file.
